Circuits for activating electric motors in manually controlled work apparatuses are generally known and essentially include a main circuit having the electric motor, a rechargeable-battery pack as the energy source, and an operating switch for activating an electric motor. In order to cover a brief increase in the current requirement by the electric motor, it is known to arrange a capacitor in parallel with the electric motor and in parallel with the rechargeable-battery pack and the operating switch, the capacitor providing a portion of the motor current in special operating situations.
If a rechargeable battery-operated work apparatus is put into operation from the inoperative state after a relatively long break in operation, closing the operating switch wakes up the control electronics and at the same time charges the capacitor which is situated in the parallel branch. A considerable electrical switching load is placed on the operating switch because of the high charging current of the capacitor. In the case of a mechanical operating switch, the contacts are subject to increased wear in the process on account of the impact of contact.